Witch Hunter Raven
by slfood-girl
Summary: Robin and Amon are married Robin gets pregant and soon dies fater giving birth Raven there daughter grows up being hated by her father but what happens when she meets....them
1. She died so her little girl could live

(please don't kill me if some of the baby stuff is off I'm not a mother yet or old enough to be one)

Three hundred and twenty years have 

Passed since the coven sank in the dark

A pregnant women 

A sorrowful husband

A daughter of all the beauty 

---------------------------------------------------------------

Amon is on the ground kneeing to Robin and finale he blurts out

"Robin will you marry me"

" Amon…..I…..I…I do!"

Both Amon and Robin then kiss tenderly and a few months past and the wedding is going after the wedding they are a married couple and go on from there then a few years later Robin at the hostile.

" I have good news Robin your pregnant" the doctor said with a smile

" I am" She says and rubs her belly " I can't believe a little one is growing inside of me I'm so happy"

" we still can't tell if it's a girl or a boy so I'm going to set up a date for you to come back ok"

" yes thank you Mr. Nahgara" Robin then gets up and walks out and gets into the car and drives home to a little house with A basement about 3 rooms and a bathroom and kitchen.

" Robin your back" Amon then greets her with a kiss and she keeps smiling at him

" What's the matter robin?" Amon adds

" I'm pregnant!" Robin says with a gleeful voice as she kisses A very shocked Amon

" Pregnant with what?"

" Doctor doesn't no yet I have an appointment in a couple of months"

Then about 2 months go bye and she is at the doctors again but Amon is with her.

" hello Amon, Robin"

" Hi" they say

"well the results are back and we found out you going to have a………girl"

" A girl" Robin smiles and hugs Amon

" yes a girl that means since it's a girl you'll have an easier birth process"

" That's good to hear" Amon then walks out and opens the door for Robin

" Thank you for everything doctor" Amon adds and walks out to his car with Robin.

"Amon can we go to Nagaria's to tell him the news"

" we may"

(Note: After the accident with the building collapsed they only keep in touch with him.)

Amon drives to his older brothers house and gets out with Robin treating he like a queen making sure she doesn't trip. He then knocks on the door and Nagaria comes out holding a little baby in his arms.

" What the! Robin your fat"

" Actually I'm pregnant"

" With what" Nagaria and the rest turn around to see the women who worked with Nagaria there

" honey were you there the whole time" 

" yes I was now go on Robin"

" I'm pregnant with a girl"

"Gagshedadagahu" blurts the baby then cries and nagaria wife grabs him and starts to rock him.

" Want to come in for tea?"

" No thanks we where on our way home bye" Amon walks Robin back to the car and they drive home. 5 months pass and robin is about 8 months pregnant and she goes to the doctor again because of the pain.

" I……have bad news Robin"

" What do you mean is she alright is she"

" it's not the baby……….it's you"

" What do you mean"

" You won't make it threw the birth process it will be to much and you will probly die but if you have a sea section the same willl happen I'm sorry there no why out unless "

" Don't even say it"

Robin walks out of the hospital in tears

" how will I tell Amon" Robin falls down on the ground not hard and cries but soon stops and gets in the car.

Robin got home to see Amon sitting and starring into the bedroom they had made for the baby daughter.

" I…….have bad news"

" What do you mean bad is it the baby what's the matter"

Robin runs into Amon's arms and cries and chokes out on her tears

"the doctor says I won't make it out alive after the baby born"

Amon has a shocked face and hugs Robin tighter.

A few days go by and they are outside watching the Stars and the moon.

" Amon Can we name her Raven?"

" the baby"

"yes"

" of course" he then leans down and kisses Robin

The time finale comes and Robin in the hostile bed and nagira in the waiting room with his son and his wife waiting.

"ahhhhh!" Robin screams

" push push"

" She's getting weaker keep her alive the baby's almost hear" One of the doctors yelled

" Robin……." Amon sits by the chair where he is by the bed where Robin is

The baby comes out with a cry and all Amon can do is stare at the almost dead Robin

" Robin…..my dear"

"sir" A nurse says but he doest hear her

" sir!" she adds and he looks up and she hands him a little girl with a little of black hair but signs of brown.

" Your wife has about five minutes sir"

'"Robin I will miss you"

"………."

" I will always love you Robin"

"…………."

" I'll call her Raven for you"

Robin smiles then her eyes close and she is died Amon lets it all out and the nurse grabs the baby and puts it in the care center.

" So is this her Amon the cute one that looks like Robin"

" Shut up"

" hey come on Robin told you not to be sad she died so her little girl can live"

" I hate my little girl" Amon then gets up and walks away

" hey get over here Amon"

Amon just keeps walking and leaves and a couple of days go by and Nagaira brought raven home to Amon.

" take care" he says and walks away to leave a crying Raven to Amon as he picks her up.


	2. Tok is a nice boy

Three hundred and twenty years have passed

Since the coven sank in the dark

A boy who claims to be someone's daughter

A women who knows Amon

Is this were destiny flips

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

My name is Raven and When I was born my mother died. Soon after father became quit distant. He didn't hate me but he didn't like me either And every time I ask about mother he turn and walk away. Well today was my fourteenth birthday and father gave me a necklace with green stuff in side which confused me and I went to ask him about it but he just walked away.

Then Gem like thing was very palpable and I decided to put it around my neck to make father happy. I got out of my pajamas and put my clothes on which were like mothers father said but I always wore a thing like mothers and a gray jacket over it then a red jacket and then a big heavy black coat. 

I looked at the picture of mother and put my hair up like hers but it didn't really work because most of my black hair showed. Father said with out my black hair and his eyes I look just like mother and that was mostly what he tell me about her. I hope I could find out more out soon Then I would meet them and everything would change me forever.

" Father!. Father!" 

" I'm in here Raven"

Raven grabbed her necklace and put everything on and ran to Amon's room. 

" Father aren't you going some where today may I go shopping and buy some stuff we need?" 

" You may" Then he walked out and raven went out another door.

Raven took a bike and she rode for about an hour and finale got in view of the bar aka harrys and stop.

" Father said not to go in this area all my life but just maybe they know something I don't" Raven said in her mind and got of her bike and put it somewhere safe. Raven walked into the bar and saw many people there but she turned and was about to walk out.

" Young lady please stay and have a drink" Raven was surprised turned around and the bar tender gasped.

" Is there something on my face?"

" No…no I'm sorry please have a drink it's on me"

" Can I have some water?"

" Of course" 

Raven quickly took a seat and got her water. A boy around seventeen walked in and sat besides Raven.

" I'll take a soda" the boy said happily and handed the bartender some money then turned to look at raven.

"Hey! There cutie" he added

" Don't call me that"

"Oops sorry sweetie"

Raven then death glared the boy

" So why are you here….Oh by the way my names Tok and I'm pleased to say my mother named me"

" I'm Raven….that reminds me"

She then turns to Harry (aka) bar tender 

" Do you know anything about Robin?"

" Robin….."

Harry was going to say something but was interfered by Tok.

" Are you related to Robin"

" Yes I'm her daughter"

After she says that he grabs her hand and drags her out running.

" My mom's going to be happy"

He ran a few blocks away to a house opened the door and walked up some stairs to another door and knocked. Finale the door opens and A man answered it and you can see another women sitting on a counch watching a show.

" Mom this girl says she Robin daughter!"

He walks past his father and to his mother

" Robin!"

" Yes mom"

" Your right she must be Robin's daughter she looks to much like her but her eyes are different and her hair may I ask where you got the hair color"

" I get it from my dad"

" what's your dads name" asked Tok's mother

" Amon"

" So he really did love her"

" what do you mean" asked a confused raven 

" oh I use to got out with Amon but he broke up with me because he said he has feelings for another"

" what was my mother like Mrs.…?"

" call me Tokei and well I didn't no your mother that well but she was my roommate for a while and was really nice"

They soon talk more and Raven tells her how her mother is died and about her father but soon they are interrupted when a door opens.

(who is the person coming threw the door?)


	3. Sid who?

Three hundred and twenty years have passed

Since the coven sank in the dark

An old man words

A girl's cry for information

The eyes that burn

----------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly an old man walks in and stares at Raven

" father this is Raven ,Amon and Robin daughter"

" What!" he screamed and then added

" You cant be they were annoced killed in the accident you are a fake"

" I'm no fake sir"

" Get this girl out she despises me"

" What do you mean gramps this girl is acting pretty good so far so what in the hell are you talking about"

" Tok! Don't talk to you grandfather like that"

" his making Raven out to be some kind of criminal and she not"

" I'm going to leave I'm sorry for all the trouble"

Raven walks to the door and lets her self out and Tok was still arguing with his grandpa. Raven makes it to the store and gets the stuff she needs. Raven goes to walk around a corner but soon ran into another boy

" owww" whinnied Raven

" Sorry about that here let me help" the boy said picking two bags up. He help her then offer to help her take them home she said no but he still did. The boy looked much like saeake but his hair was a different color.

" My names Sid how about yours miss?"

" I'm Raven"

Suddenly Sid stops and tells her to stay there but a pressure comes and they both go flying into a wall.

" Leave me alone" screamed a man

" Ah!" yelled Raven as the man attack her but soon went to Sid who shot him. But the man blocked and flung Sid attack back into the wall and she ran over.

" Sid…Sid.. Are you ok"

" yeah I think so"

Then all the sudden on Sid ear piece that fell a voice came threw. 

" hey Sid watch out this one more powerful then the other one"

" yeah I just found out a minute ago"

Then the man screams and runs and flings raven into the wall She turned and look at the man and he shot off again and she jumped out of the way. Sid ran up to the guy but was knocked out cold.. Raven ran to Sid and shook him.

" Sid…..Sid wake up Sid what do I do"

" hey Sid are you there buddy Hey Sid" yelled the voice inside the ear piece and Raven grabbed it but was flung into the wall and almost at the brink of blacking out but stopped.

" my eyes hurt" raven whispered as she got on her knees. The guy was Kicking Sid and the voice went on. Raven saw a gun on the ground and grabbed it and shot the man in the arm. He turned and used his witch power but raven dodged and jumped out of the way. Raven hides behind some box's and speaks into the ear picec.

" tell me what to do"

" who are you"

" who cares who I am tell em what to do"

Then before the guy could answer the man came at Raven and she got hit but got up and shot the man again. The man fell out cold due to lose of blood. Raven runs over to Sid and shoked him.

" Sid…Sid wake up Sid"

Sid wakes up and looks at raven and stares at the necklace around her then takes the ear piece from her and gets up.

" Sid here"

" Sid are you ok is he down"

" yeah he is Mark"

" ok I'll send them"

Then Mark clicked off and Sid had a serious look.

'"How did you beat him"

" I shot him"

" what no possible way it took me 4 months for me to learn to shot that kind of gun who are you again?" 

" Raven"

" Oh well doest matter lets go before they get here"

" Who"

" Never mind"

Then Sid looks at Raven bags half broken

" man I'm sorry about what happened"

" Its ok at least the things I need are ok"

He helps her pick the remaining stuff up to notice a Little stuff animal

" Hehe this is cute"

" I……that…"

" Don't worry its pretty cool"

Sid handed it to her and she put it away and they heard a car coming and Sid grabbed raven arm and ran.

" that was close… hey! Come back with me I show you my boss"

" who's Mark?"

"oh Mark he is a smart computer wizzy"

" oh well I can't meet your boss I have to go before father worries I'm sorry"

" hey don't worry"

He then outs his hand on her shoulders and bends down to her height and smiles"

" meet me here at noon tomorrow if you can"

" I will try"

Raven then walks home and walks into the door to see Amon sitting and stareing at her oen abg she had.

" why did it take long you alone got one bag?"

" I saw an old frined…..and got to talking should I make dinner?"


	4. Raven attuide is bad when she mad

Three hundred and twenty years have 

Passed since the coven sank in the dark

The memories that are bad

The angry one

And A person who knows noting

--------------------------------------------------------------------

*dream/flashback*

"daddy…Daddy" Then a little girl about the age of six or seven comes running out of a room in a black dress and hair in pigtails.

" You know Amon she is a hyper little thing I tried to put her hair up and she was jumping around" Laughed Nagaira's wife.

" I don't care" Mumbled Amon loud enough to be heard

" Dad I want to go to school" Whined Nagaira's son, Nagaira walks up and scuffles his son hair

" ok we better get going kiddo" Then him his son and wife walk out and Raven and Amon are all alone.

" I'm thirsty daddy"

"………"

" Daddy?"

" Shut up" Yelled Amon as he walked into the living room

Raven starts to reach a glass but can't. The glass falls a shatters everywhere and cuts her cheek a little a tears started to form but soon went away as Amon ran in he didn't even look at raven and picked up some pieces and threw them against the wall and backhanded Raven in the face. First she just stood there then started to cry and ran out the door and keeped running and running. Amon just sat there at home for 2 hours and didn't care what happened to her and soon came a knock on the door.

"Amon you Bast" he stop and cover his mouth up

"….."

" Little Raven go to your room us big men must talk ok"

"ok uncle Nagie"

"nagaria kid naigaira"

Raven ran up stairs and then nagaira started cussing

"I don't believe you, you left her alone out there and before that you hit her and she didn't even want to go to school what kind of father are you!!!"

"Leave me the hell alone I nevered asked for her

The fighting went on and on and Raven heard it all and cried her self to sleep

*end dream/flashback*

Raven suddenly wakes up, gets dressed and heads to tell her father sees leaving but sees a note reads it and post one herself. She walks to the park to see Sid sitting with another boy who looked a lot like Michael.

" Hey Raven!" Yells Sid who has a giant smile on his face

" hello … Sid"

The boy who looked like Michael got up and walked around Raven

" So this is the girl who destroyed the witch?"

" Yup that's her ….will you stop walking around her mark she's going to think your weird"

" How old are you?" asked Mark

" fourteen"

" She even to years younger then us and she beat a witch" 

" are you the one on the ear piece" asked raven

" yes" answered mark

Then after they got to talking a little more another guy with blonde hair shows up then starts to laugh

" Don't tell me this girl was the one who defeated the witch!" 

" Shut up David ok" Sid yelled

" She's kinda cute if you ask me so how did you beat the witch little girl"

" I shot it and never call me little"

" Shot it! Yeah right it takes years to learn how to shoot an Orbo gun liar"

Raven then grabs his arm and twist it

" I'm no liar!"

Sid then has to get Raven hand off David arm

" I'm…..sorry"

" yeah you should be Bitch"

Raven then really fast grabbed Sid orbo gun and stuck it to David face

" if I were the enemy you be dead"

" No one ever been this way to David especially girls" whispered mark to Sid who nodded

Raven got cooled down and talked some more to Sid as David left to go hunt a witch by himself and mark was on the computer typing away and suddenly yelled.

" Raven looks like some old STN-J members Sid!"

" What do you mean" Sid asked confused

" Robin and sort of like Amon to!"

" what do you mean theses two are my parents"

" parents!" both Sid and Mark yelled

" please what info do you have one them please tell me"

Mark look at Sid and they both looked sad

" theres none I'm sorry" mark says

" you know Mark it's been years since are parents seen Amon and Robin and they would like to know what happened to them let's take her back with us"

David soon comes back and about dies when he hears he has to take Raven back to headquarters

" so your mom died after your birth?" David asked annoyed

"yes"

"I can't find anything on them argg"

" Did you father tell you about the STN-J?" Sid asked

" No he doest tell me anything….he sort of hates me"

" oh well who cares anyway where here at raven's Flat"

Raven is looking down because she found no info and looks like she's about to cry

" hey! Don't be sad…..I…..I…..I promise I find info foe you" Mark yelled and all the guys turned to look at him then walked into the building.

Raven smiled and said a quick thank you and she followed mark in.


	5. Raven goes to the STNJ buliding

Three hundred and twenty years have 

Passed since the coven sank in the dark

The friends find out what happened to a fallen comrade years ago

A girl with her eyes hurt

The darkness is coming 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walk in to the building of the STN-J and they use the elevator and soon the doors open and paper's fly off the desks ahead and Dojima sees them and screams.

"Oh my goodness it Robin!"

Saeke hears and comes out of the office he was in and looks at Raven

" That's not her she's different"

" your right" added Michael

" This is Raven and she claims to be Amon and Robin daughter….Raven" yelled David who walked away into a room.

" I don't believe it daughter……yes she is there no mistake she looks just like Robin but Like amon to" Miho added hearing the conversation and just coming out.

" Well Raven how is Robin and Amon the last we heard from them was when they came after the building explosion and said hello to us so how are they?"

" Father is well…mother is" Raven was saying but could' it say the last part so mark said it for her as she hung her head down.

" her mother died giving birth to her a while back"

" robin's…….dead" Dojima said tears coming out a

" I know I never knew my mom but….please I beg tell me about her and father please!"

" Sorry kid but it's not are place to tell" Seake says and walks into the elevator with Miho's son

" please someone"

" His right it's not are place Amon has to tell you

" but he…..he would never tell me he …..he,…." then Raven runs off and goes down the stairs to the back way and gets out and runs over to the bar.

" You idots!" Mark yelled then ran into the elevator and went down

Mark checks and decides to go to the bar and finds her there crying.

" Raven?"

Then he bends down by her

"Come on Raven it's ok"

"leave me alone!"

"Raven?"

Mark grabs his laptop and sits down then starts typing away

" I promised" mark added and raven jolted up

" Why are you helping me?"

" because….because….it's time I kicked my dad out of the business" was marks replie

"If I hack into this place I can find data maybe………..did your father ever tell you anything?"

"no"

" hey! I found something…oh never mind"

At that moment a man walked in with a black suit and a gun in hand and points it at another guy.

" give me the data"

" never"

" then die"

"My eyes hurt" whined Raven

Then as the man was about to shoot Raven caught him on fire

" ahhh" the man screamed and rolled on the ground trying to put the fire out and finale he did but was seriously burned.

" I found something" mark says because he wasn't listen or watching what happened

" what" raven asked look at the man and rubbing her eyes

" your mom was a….craft user"

Then Mark turns around to see the man

" looks like you have the ability to"

" is he…..hurt bad" Raven said

" no"

" how did I……How did I…."

" thank you for the help he was wanted ever were" then the man takes off with the other

" guess you have your moms craft that means fire it says here"

" I…..I….I…Have to go" Raven got up and started to walk away but Mark stopped her and handed her a piece of paper with his number and address.

" Come see me sometime"

Raven walked home crying and walked into the house to see Amon there.

" raven! Where have you been?"

"leave me alone" then she accidentally sets some of Amon's coat on fire and runs into her room and cries herself to sleep.


	6. Amon is a bastard

Three hundred and twenty years have passed

Since the coven sank in the dark

A confused soul

A boy in love

The night sky blues

--------------------------------------------------------

Two months have passed now and neither Amon or Raven have talked about what happened that day. Raven was walking around town then takes out Marks address and walks there. She knokes on the door and a lady answers.

" hello, Is Mark here?"

" Mark dear, A girls here

Out of No where Mark comes running out and to the door

" Raven!" The he drags her to his room, grabs two seats and sits them by a computer sits then motions Raven to sit.

" It's been two months but I couldn't find any information its like…..It was destroyed from the world" 

" I'm sorry……I guess since that day I….well you know……."

Mark then looks at Raven and smiles then he puts his hand on the side of her face a moves in closer and whispers.

" I did find one thing but….."

" but what" raven whispered

" I think it's only part of an answer not even half"

" tell me"

" I will but you have to promise to go…..never mind"

" Please tell"

" well your dad and mom should of been dead long before you came because It says In the STN-J secret files that I hacked into and never did get caught it said they were both killed in a collapse of a building and they never found there bodies"

" is there…..a way I could…..Join…..The STN-J?"

" I don't know its us and our parents but…….ever since the day your father and mother left My dad says it's been hard for them then they were suppose to get a new member but It was like Robin I mean the same clothes but……Under it ,it was a guy….and the guy later tried to hit on seake and was killed by a witch which in fact seake thank then captured he…he…hahaha"

" Do we still have to whisper?"

" uh, sorry no"

Then The door to marks room fly's open and Michael looks from Mark to Raven then Back at mark

" Hi, dad"

" What are you doing?"

" looking for info"

" On what?"

"none of your business"

" Is it on Raven's parents perhaps because there is only about 2 things about them"

" You looked for info to"

" yes, son I did how much did you find out"

" I'm not telling you anything I'm a hacker not a gabber"

" Amon called me told me To let Raven stay here for a few days weeks what ever it takes for amon to get back, Oh and how he got a hold of me can you belive that ass still had the old STN-J phone and are dumb phones still have the same number argg why din't he call before well anyway" Then after he said that he turned to Raven.

" Your very beautiful like your mother has Amon ever told you that?"

" No"

" well I'll be going take care son, Raven"

" Wait, sir please let me join the STN-J"

" I'll talk with the boss" then he leaves out the door

Mark smiles at Raven " Guess we will be roommates for a while"

" What do you mean?"

" there's only two bedrooms in this house the others are where all the computer crap is or if you want you could sleep in the closet"

Then Mark's Mom walks in

" mark sweetie Your going to have to sleep on the couch for a little a while" She said with a giggle.

" What"

" I guess it will be like a closet Mark" Raven said with a giggle and he blushed

Raven goes back to her house with Mark and packs stuff up.

" it sure is empty here"

" I know"

" So has your dad ever gone on a date with anyone anymore"

" No"

"are you done yet your house is giving me Goosebumps

Raven comes out IN her outfit like her mother and hair up like her two which I forgot to say in the other she changed her clothes and hair style (sorry)

" You look…Cute"

" You really think so….Father never once told me I was pretty or beautiful"

" well I think so"

Then as Raven was walking towards him some more she trips on a knew by book and falls right into his hands they both have a hint of blushing and she gets up like it never happens and says 

" let's go"


End file.
